


Сладких снов

by WTF Anime and Manga 2021 (Anime_Shelter)



Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: челлендж [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Embroidery, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/WTF%20Anime%20and%20Manga%202021
Summary: АУ, пост-канон, наши победили. Капитану Леви наконец-то выпал шанс выспаться... )Вышивка, схема самодельная по арту из интернета
Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: челлендж [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152590
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Anime and Manga 2021





	Сладких снов




End file.
